


The Carelessness of Youth

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanyu reflects on the upcoming Sochi Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carelessness of Youth

The Carelessness of Youth

Being an athlete was never easy. Just ask any Olympian. It was a grueling process, filled with heartache and disappoint. Those who were fortunate enough to make it to the Olympic Games, would be potentially be rewarded for their efforts. To the casual viewer, they only see the near supernatural feats the athletes perform. From complex spins and flips- to speeds once only dreamed of. 

Yuzuru knew that he had to work to achieve his results. Though he did not train the same hours as other elite skaters, he more than made for it in effort. He wanted to skate and prove what he was capable of. Sochi was looming closer with each passing day. As the days passed, he became more aware of certain expectations. There was pressure from his countrymen, from other international skaters, and himself. A gold medal was the ideal result. The only way to top it would be a sweep of the podium. They certainly had the depth. 

He tried to not think about it. There were days where it simply was too much, he need time to relax and be a teenager. So whenever he had the chance, he and some of skaters from the club would go out. Sometimes it would be for pizza, other times movies. It was nice to be careless and fun, for a little while. He wasn’t Yuzuru Hanyu the Olympic hopeful, or the talented phenom. He was a regular teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this posted last week. I honestly didn't know what more to do with it. Any suggestions are welcome. I seem to have hit a wall as of late.


End file.
